User blog:Lord Dalek/Great Moment in chat 15
What if I told you...the other pill...was a roofie... *Königin der Schattenwho wants to go on the alternate rp? :3 *2:54Lord Dalekme *2:54Rogue Shadow 43Yes. *2:54DaemonTheDemonYou're always bored. *2:54Lord Dalek *already there* *2:54Königin der Schattenlink meeeh *Dawnofnowhere has joined our little game *Dawnofnowhere has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *2:55Rogue Shadow 43I'll link you. *2:55Lord Dalekalready did *2:55Königin der Schattenthanking you *2:55Rogue Shadow 43Beat you to it, Jared. *2:55Lord DalekxD *2:55Königin der Schattenactually jared got there first *2:55DaemonTheDemonAttention Bird Dawg, this is Lard Butt. Over and you're almost out. *2:56Königin der Schatteni got his pm first *2:56The Black and White King... *2:56Königin der Schatten *pats slendy's head* you coming? *2:56The Black and White King--Soon-- *2:56Königin der Schattenwait *http://files.sharenator.com/memes_spoon_Memebase_86-s490x333-217914-580.jpg *>:D *2:57DaemonTheDemonThere is no spoon. * *2:57Lord DalekRed pill or blue pill? *2:57Rogue Shadow 43Take the black pill. *2:57MaddislimaneBoth *2:57Königin der Schattenboth *2:57Lord DalekBoth *2:57DaemonTheDemonYou'll get a Matrix Constipation. *2:57Maddislimanet(^.^) *2:57Königin der Schattenand you see some crazy shizzle *2:57The Black and White Kingo_o *2:58Lord DalekxD *2:58Rogue Shadow 43The black pill takes you to the Twilight Zone. *2:58Königin der SchattenXD *2:58Maddislimane *eats both blue and red pills* *2:58Königin der Schatten *takes the black pill* *2:58Lord Dalekhttp://cdn.memegenerator.net/instances/400x/38536088.jpg *2:58Maddislimane ____ *2:58Rogue Shadow 43Oh, did I say Twilight Zone? I meant Twilight. *2:58Lord Dalek *slaps rogue* *2:58Königin der SchattenFFFFFFFFFF- * *dies* *2:59Rogue Shadow 43XD *2:59Lord DalekOH MY GOD *2:59Maddislimane *gives kiba a red and a blue pill* *2:59Lord DalekYOU KILLED KIBBY *2:59Königin der SchattenX__X *is dead* *2:59Maddislimane _____ I see god.... *2:59DaemonTheDemonCongrats you're a Gay Disco Ball Elf Fairy. *2:59Maddislimane *2:59Rogue Shadow 43I guess Kiba couldn't handle all the sparkles. *2:59Lord DalekI have spoken to god *and he has abandoned us *3:00MaddislimaneGood for you *good for us *3:00DaemonTheDemonShame...it was her time to shine. *3:00Rogue Shadow 43Ba dum ts. * *DaemonTheDemonI've got an idea how to wake her up. *runs on all fours and jumps on her stomach balling both of my paws then lifts them up* *CLEAR!!! **smashes her chest* *ONE! *3:01Königin der Schatten*ouch* *3:01Lord Dalek.... *3:01The Black and White King--THAT IS FOR HEART ATTACKS YOU IMBECILE-- *3:02Lord DalekxDD *3:02DaemonTheDemonI know...all this exsercise is giving me a heart attack *3:02Maddislimane*pushes dae away* get out of here! get out of here! *3:02Königin der Schatten*probably has a broken rib or something* *3:02Lord DalekPlague Doctor: I am here to cure her... *3:02Maddislimane*gives kiba morphine* *3:02Königin der Schatten*oh sh*t* *3:02Maddislimanenah its fine *I've got morphine *3:03Lord DalekPlague Doctor: *walks over to Kiba, bending down near her* *3:03Seadrusmorphine? *3:03Königin der Schatten*is dead,how would that work* *3:03Maddislimaneand I'm high _ **because f*ck logic* *3:03Rogue Shadow 43Pedobear: *appears behind PD* That's right, bend over. *3:03Königin der Schatten*oh god* *3:03Lord DalekPlague Doctor: *resurrects Kiba with various chemicals in a manner similar to Herbert West: The Re-animator* *3:03MaddislimaneLol *3:04Königin der Schatten*sits up* o.e *3:04Lord DalekPlague Doctor: *slaps Pedobear* *3:04Rogue Shadow 43*Pedobear eats PD* *3:04Maddislimane*gives kiba morphine* *3:04DaemonTheDemonI thought he would do worse. *3:05Rogue Shadow 43Didn't say what part he ate. *3:05Königin der SchattenO.O *3:05DaemonTheDemonNew Hentai. *3:05Rogue Shadow 43XD *3:05Königin der Schatten*crawls over to slendy* *3:05MaddislimaneDae *3:05Lord Daleko.e *3:05Maddislimanedont you dare link me it *3:05Lord DalekWell madd *don't you have a thing for octopus women? *3:05DaemonTheDemonMah sister's got a groom I've got mah own room~ *WHAT *3:05Lord Dalek *3:05MaddislimaneFFFFFFFFFFFF WHO TOLD HIM? *3:06Rogue Shadow 43XD *3:06DaemonTheDemonI did *3:06Maddislimane*slaps jared* *3:06Königin der Schattenwe all know *3:06ShereexoXDddd *3:06DaemonTheDemonActually Jared *He has a thing for the Spider Women too. *3:06Maddislimaneoh god dont start (_ _) *3:06DaemonTheDemonTap that abdomen Madd. *3:06Lord DalekxDDD *3:06The Black and White Kingo_o *3:06Königin der Schattenew *3:06Maddislimanet(_ _t) *3:06Lord Dalekeven slendy is disturbed by you madd! *3:07ShereexoXD *3:07Lord DalekXDDDD *3:07MaddislimaneIt's dae's fault! ;-; *3:07Lord DalekxD *3:07DaemonTheDemonGo for the Octo Lady. *3:07Lord DalekYou look at anything with boobs and say "I'd tap that" *3:07MaddislimaneI'm not going for cthulhu's daughter ;-; *3:07DaemonTheDemonBut you complimented her boobs. *3:08Maddislimaneand? *3:08DaemonTheDemonSo you wanna tap her *3:08Maddislimanet(_ _) *No *3:08Lord DalekxD *3:08DaemonTheDemonYes *You know you wanna. *3:08MaddislimaneNo I don't *3:08Lord DalekDon't try to resist it. *It's your instincts *3:09DaemonTheDemonI'll post the pic here if you want. *3:09Maddislimane-_____- *3:09ShereexoXD *3:09Maddislimanet(-___-t) *3:09Lord DalekDo so Dae XD *3:09DaemonTheDemonhttp://fc04.deviantart.net/fs21/f/2007/247/b/6/Cecaelia_by_GENZOMAN.jpg *Boom. *3:09Maddislimane... *3:10Rogue Shadow 43We all know Mad wants her tentacles. *3:10DaemonTheDemonAw Madd's speechless...he so wants to tap dat. *3:10MaddislimaneNupe *3:10DaemonTheDemonYup. *He has thing for tentacles. *3:10Lord DalekBut...o.e *3:10Maddislimanewhy the fuck am I blushing irl? ;-; *3:10Lord DalekHow would he?! *3:10DaemonTheDemonAHA! *3:10ShereexoXDDDD *3:10DaemonTheDemonHe wants to tap her!! *3:10MaddislimaneNu ;-; *3:10DaemonTheDemonHe's blushing! *3:10Rogue Shadow 43He admitted he wants it. *3:10DaemonTheDemonXD *3:11ShereexoLol!!?! *3:11MaddislimaneOh god ;-; *3:11Lord DalekHow would he tap her o.e *she's underwater *3:11ShereexoXD *3:11DaemonTheDemonHe'll for the tentacles. *3:11Lord Dalekand half-octopus *3:11Rogue Shadow 43She'd tap him. *3:11DaemonTheDemon*go *3:11Lord DalekXD *3:11MaddislimaneD: *Dun tap meh *3:11DaemonTheDemonOh the many wonders those tentacles can do. * *3:11MaddislimaneX_X Category:Blog posts